


Night At the Museum

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Museum, Established Gabriel/Gadreel, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam summons a pagan god on a case and gets more than he bargained for.Written for Spn Poly Bingo on tumblr. Square filled: museum!au





	Night At the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an au where Gadreel was never imprisoned for letting Lucifer into the Garden.

As good as the internet is, sometimes museums are better. You can’t get a summoning altar from the internet.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Dean asked.

Sam finished the chalk sigil and placed the altar on top of it. He hoped the museum staff wouldn’t mind doing a little extra cleaning the next day. “All the websites I looked at said that they don’t hurt humans who don’t deserve it, and even when the trickster gets out of hand, the angel keeps him in check.”

“I still don’t even think that’s actually what’s going on. I mean, come on. A trickster and an angel falling madly in love? Angels don’t even exist.”

“So maybe it’s not an angel. But it’s definitely something.” Sam stood up and dusted off his knees. “This is the best lead we have so far. Let’s not waste it.”

Dean added the ingredients for the summoning spell to the altar while Sam read over the spell one more time.

“Ready when you are,” said Sam.

Dean added the final ingredient, and Sam chanted the spell. There was no bright flash of light, no loud noise, no theatrics. And no trickster.

“Did it work?” Dean wondered out loud.

“I dunno. Maybe you should try it again,” said an unfamiliar voice.

Sam and Dean spun around. A short blond man was lounging against a glass display case, smirking.

“Are you the trickster?” Sam asked.

“Psh, that’s just a title. My friends call me Loki. My  _ friends _ \- if you know what I mean -” he wiggled his eyebrows “- call me Gabriel. Or God. Depends on what we’re doing at the moment.”

“You the asswipe that’s been killing people?” Dean demanded.

“Uh, yeah. So?”

“So we’re gonna kick your ass for it.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow your roll, bucko,” said Loki. “Those people deserved it. And if you’d done your research, you’d know it.”

Sam held up his hands placatingly. “We know, they were awful people, but that doesn’t mean they deserved to die.”

Loki threw his hands up in mock despair. “First I’ve got Gad scolding me all the time, now I’ve gotta deal with randoms off the street doing it, too.”

“Gad?”

“Wow, you really didn’t do your research. Gadreel? My angel lover? Us being together was a whole big scandal back in the old days?”

“Angels are real?”

Loki’s eyes settle on Sam and he smirked. He pushed off the display case and walked over to stand in front of Sam. “You see that altar over there?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t see any sacrifices on it. Never summon a trickster without a sacrifice. Beginner’s mistake, really. But here’s the deal: I like you. You’re cute.” He winked. “ _ So _ , howsabout you come with me for a while? Twenty-four hours of your time as a sacrifice, and you get to see a real live angel.”

“No. No way,” said Dean before Sam had a chance to answer. “Sammy, don’t you dare.”

Loki sighed. “That’s too bad. Cause that means I don’t get a sacrifice, and without a sacrifice, well… you two are under my domain.”

“What does that mean?” asked Sam.

“It means I can do whatever I want with you.”

Twenty-four hours versus an entire lifetime of being enslaved? It wasn’t a hard choice.

“I’ll go with you. Twenty-four hours maximum, then you take me right back.”

Dean growled furiously. “Sam -”

Loki clapped his hands. “Awesome!” With a snap of his fingers, Dean disappeared.

Sam rounded on him. “What did you do to him? I thought we agreed that I would go with you!”

“Chillax, I just sent him back to your motel. I wanted to give you a tour of the museum.”

Surely he hadn’t heard him correctly? “What?”

“I’m not  _ evil _ . I wasn’t planning on, like, whisking you away to a sex dungeon or something.” He winked. “Yet.”

Sam gulped.

Loki looped his arm through Sam’s and pulled him down the hallway. “Come on, there’s a whole exhibit about me down this way.”

They stopped in front of a huge painting. It depicted a man with golden horns reaching up to touch the fingertips of another man who hovered in the sky. Enormous grey wings sprouting from the second man’s back.

“That’s the angel?” Sam asked. “Gadreel?”

“Yup.” He popped the _ p _ . “Still wanna meet him?”

“I…”

Loki smiled.

“Still nervous?”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted. “Is he really an angel?”

“In every sense of the word. He’ll like you, I promise. Ready?”

Sam swallowed. “Yeah.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, and the next thing Sam knew, a man was standing next to them. He was almost as tall as Sam, but his hair was much shorter, and his expression was more serious.

“Gabriel,” he said, “I thought we agreed that you would stop kidnapping people.”

Gabriel put his hands on his hips indignantly. “I didn’t kidnap him! He summoned me!”

Gadreel glanced over at Sam. “I assume he fed you the usual spiel of ‘summoning without a sacrifice means you are the sacrifice?’”

“Um, yes.”

Gadreel rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “I apologize on his behalf. He doesn’t know how to court someone like a normal person.”

Sam almost choked on air. “ _ Court _ ? Like, dating courting?”

“Yes,” said Gadreel. “Although it usually doesn’t work out, because most people do not take kindly to being kidnapped.”

Gabriel mumbled something that sounded like, “S’not kidnapping.”

Gadreel held out his hand to Sam. “I’m Gadreel, by the way.”

Sam clasped Gadreel’s hand in his own and shook it. “Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam.”

“You too,” Sam breathed. He couldn’t believe he was talking to an  _ angel _ .

Gabriel patted Sam on the forearm. “Toldja he’d like you.”

Gadreel frowned at Gabriel. “Were you discussing me?”

“Sammy here wanted to meet an angel, so of course I decided the first one he should meet was my boyfriend.”

“Wait,” said Sam. “If you two are together” - he gestured between Gabriel and Gadreel - “then why are you trying to court me?”

“Love does not need to exist between only two people,” said Gadreel. “That is a human falsehood. Gabriel and I have what I believe humans call an open relationship. As long as we tell each other about our other lovers and do not keep secrets, both of us may court whomever we like.”

“So you’d both be courting me?”

“I don’t know you yet,” said Gadreel, “but given the opportunity to learn more about you, I might, yes.”

Gabriel looped his left arm through Sam’s right and his right arm through Gadreel’s left. “Whaddaya say, Samshine? Romantic museum date in the middle of the night?”

A date with an angel and a pagan god? Did they think he was crazy? But then again… angels were good guys. Gabriel seemed like an adventure. Gadreel seemed like a mystery. “Sounds like fun.”

Gabriel grinned up at him. “Maybe afterwards, I can show you the sex dungeon.”

“Don’t be vulgar, Gabriel. We don’t have a sex dungeon,” he added to Sam over the top of Gabriel’s head.

Yeah. Fun sounded like the right word.


End file.
